marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
En Sabah Nur (Earth-11052)
, | Relatives = Baal (foster father) | Universe = Earth-11052 | BaseOfOperations = Tibet, formerly Egypt | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Blue lips, metallic aspect | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | Creators = Greg Johnson; Boyd Kirkland; Craig Kyle | First = X-Men: Evolution Season 3 12 | Last = X-Men: Evolution Season 4 9 | HistoryText = Early Life En Sabah Nur was born in Egypt over 5,000 years ago, and he was abandoned in the desert due to his grey skin and appearance. He was found by a group of raiders led by Baal. As he grew up, he became more powerful and no one could defeat him. He later took the name Apocalypse. Apocalypse had discovered a device left by Rama-Tut, a time traveler, called the Eye of Ages that would turn all humans on Earth into mutants. When Apocalypse tried to power the device, he was weakened, and his high priests, afraid of his power, imprisoned him in the Eye of Ages and then took him to the top of the Himalayan Mountains and imprisoned him behind three doors. Centuries later, Apocalypse would be able to use telepathy to reach the world outside his prison and used the hypnotist Mesmero to help unlock the doors. Mesmero hypnotized Jean Grey, Evan Daniels, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat to steal three rings for him that would form a key to one of the doors. The X-Men were unsuccessful in stopping Mesmero from getting the rings and the first door was unlocked. Mesmero was then told by Apocalypse how to open the other two doors. Mesmero then hypnotized Gambit to steal an ancient artifact from Angel. He is, however, stopped by Magneto, who takes Mesmero and the artifact back to his headquarters. Angel then goes to the X-Men and asks for their help in stopping Magneto, who he thinks was behind the theft. Magneto then learned that the spider stone which was stolen has a second half which resided in a London museum, which they believe became a key to help unleash Apocalypse. The X-Men and Acolytes fought over the stone and it was put together, unleashing a giant spider headed for the mountains. Magneto defeated it, but was told by Professor X that he opened the second door by killing the spider, which was a guardian made to keep Apocalypse detained. The final door required Mesmero to enlist the aid of Rogue and Mystique--Rogue would use her energy-absorbing power to absorb enough energy from other mutants to revive Apocalypse, and Mystique would use her shape-shifting abilities to unlock the door (turning her to stone in the process). The X-Men and Magneto with his Brotherhood of Mutants worked together to stop Mesmero, but they were too late. The awakened Apocalypse defeated them all in an instant and vanished. Apocalypse's master plan included uncovering pyramids in Mexico, China, and Egypt that would help relay the Eye of Ages' mutation affect across the globe. To help protect these pyramids, Apocalypse enslaved Magneto, Professor X, Storm, and Mystique to guard the pyramids and the base hidden under the Sphinx, all of whom were previously thought to be dead after Apocalypse defeated them making them vanish. It is assumed that they were his Horsemen. The X-Men gathered their allies (including modified sentinels under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D.) and launched an offensive against the pyramids. In the end, Rogue stopped Apocalypse by using the power she absorbed from Leech to shut of his mutant abilities and trap him in the Eye of Ages. Wolverine then sent Apocalypse through time using the vessel that Rama-Tut had used to arrive in ancient Egypt. Apocalypse was not killed, but his destination was unknown. After the battle, Wolverine and Rogue thought they might not be lucky and seeing the last of Apocalypse won't be possible. Professor X, Storm, Mystique, and Magneto were all saved. | Powers = See En Sabah Nur (Earth-616)#Powers *'Life-Force Absorption' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Longevity' *'Shape-Shifting' **'Size Altering' **'Regeneration' **'Weapon Forming' *'Advanced Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Translocation' *'Technopathy/Technology Manipulation' | Abilities = See En Sabah Nur (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Rama-Tut's technology | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *He was voiced by David Kaye. | Trivia = }} es:En Sabah Nur (Tierra-11052) Category:Telekinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleporters Category:Size Alteration Category:Force Field Category:Energy Absorption Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Akkaba Family Category:Virtual Immortals